


As paixões dos imortais

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Younger characters, blonde!crowley, hot as hell crowley
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: O começo de toda uma relação de paixão e ódio e algum afeto.Bobby Singer conhece Crowley em um corpo irresistível.





	1. Velhos conhecidos da história

Era um dia de calor ardente, Bobby estava inclinado sobre um carro anos 70, do tipo que gângsteres usavam.

O belo moreno tinha cabelos lisos até o meio do pescoço, e a sua franja, já bem grande, caia sobre seu rosto pálido um pouco bronzeado pelo sol. Seu rosto suado era manchado pela graxa de vez em vez quanto tentava enxugar o suor com a mão, enquanto ele se metia cada vez mais pra dentro do automóvel. Vestia um jeans surrado e uma camisa de botão cor de vinho, que estava aberta, mostrando seu abdômen magro e bem definido.

Do outro lado da cidade, em uma parada de estrada, um rapaz loiro era possuído por uma fumaça preta, e voltava a sua taberna de modo diferente.

O loiro tinha cabelos encaracolados dourados que iam até sua nuca, e uma madeixa pequena que descia um pouco mais além era presa por uma fita de seda vermelha. Seus olhos tinham cor de mar, uma mistura de verde com azul e os lábios carnudos lhe davam, com as outras características, um aspecto monumental. Era magro, não muito alto, e não era musculoso e nem muito forte, mas tinha o olhar, o rosto, a cor de um anjo. Tinha a beleza de um anjo, de uma criatura acima das outras, pelo menos em seu encanto.

Ele já não era mais o mesmo desde que aquela fumaça preta o havia possuído, mas poucos perceberam a diferença em um primeiro momento. Mas, aos poucos, a mudança foi sentida. Seu jeito não era mais o mesmo, ele havia mudado, o quanto ele havia mudado, ainda estavam por ver.

Ele andava, sorria, conversava e agia de modo diferente. Não se sabe por que, pelo menos os que estavam ao seu redor e até ele mesmo não sabiam, ele andava mais seguro, mais impetuoso, e até mais belo que antes. Sua personalidade tinha se tornado mais condensada, mais presente, mesmo que falasse menos do que seu antigo eu - o antigo eu de Denis – (mesmo que ele já falasse muito pouco) falava só o necessário; e seu sotaque diferente dava um tom de profecia a suas palavras, um tom charmoso de estrangeiro distante e de quem conhecia muito do mundo em pouco tempo.

Denis trabalhava numa taberna de beira de estrada, e foi nesses dias de calor intenso que conheceu um futuro caçador, por aqueles tempos, nem tanto:

\- Bom dia, chefe! – disse uma garota ruiva, se aproximando do balcão e dando um pulo e nas pontas dos pés cumprimentou seu querido chefe, e também seu desejo de consumo.

\- Dia, Clarisse! – falou o loiro, dando um sorriso, sem olhá-la, secando alguns copos.

A garota ruiva de uns 17 anos, não deixou de fitá-lo enquanto ia para trás do balcão e pegava seu avental preto com linhas roxas, escrito Adventure Spirit. Fitando-o, foi até ele com o cenho enrugado, fitando-o admirada, sem pudor:

\- Nossa, chefinho! Você está diferente...- disse ela, mordendo os lábios, quase passando a mão no seu rosto.

\- O que foi, Clarisse? – disse ele, se esquivando, sorrindo como se estivesse tentando disfarçar a situação embaraçosa.

\- Nada, chefe...- disse ela um pouco desconcertada com a ação do loiro. – Mas você está diferente, sim. Não sei o que é. – sublinhou ela, ainda mordendo os lábios, curiosa.

\- Não vejo nada de diferente em mim, Clarisse. - falou, sério. – São os seus olhos. – disse em um tom um pouco malicioso, com um grande sorriso em sua direção que a fez ficar ligeiramente ruborizada.

\- Ok, ok. – e saiu em direção à cozinha, enquanto ele ria rouco e um pouco desdenhoso.

Enquanto fingia trabalhar, Denis, ou melhor, o demônio que havia tomado seu corpo planejava o que ia fazer naquele dia, fazia uma lista mental e, deixando um recado na copa atrás do balcão, sumia.


	2. Fantasiados

Bobby estava fazendo uma última checagem em seu carro. Sua garota ia sair com ele hoje, então ele não podia fazer feio, tinha que estar com o carro perfeito para levá-la a uma festa chique da faculdade dela.

Ele não gostara muito da proposta: Ir numa festa de riquinhos fantasiado de alguma bestagem chique? Não, não. Não era lugar pra ele, mas ela fez tanta questão, e também mexia com o orgulho dele afinal; ela queria mostrá-lo para os amigos dela, para as pessoas que ela admirava também, seus professores e seus amigos pesquisadores doutores em tudo-que-é-coisa-de-nomes-enormes.

Ele queria deixá-la feliz, ela já o deixava, não podia deixar de fazer isso por ela, mas não pensava que essa noite seria do jeito que foi.

~

\- Há, uma festa. Wonderful! – sussurrou Denis pra si mesmo, passando uma mão na outra, como se estivesse louco para aprontar. – Hoje tem!

~

\- Karen, não encha o saco! – resmungou Bobby.

\- Vamos, amor, venha, quero te ver – disse, rindo, uma sorridente Karen.

\- Você não vai querer ver esse troço...Estou parecendo um boneco!

Ela riu sonoramente, tapando com as mãos a boca risonha:

\- Mas é mais ou menos assim que deve ser. – disse, rindo.

\- Não. Não. Isso é ridículo, Karen... – disse, o lamentoso e dramático Bobby. – Eu...eu não vou assim pra esse negócio, é melhor a gente esquecer isso e...Hey...

Ela havia o surpreendido pela porta semi-aberta e o deixara morrendo de vergonha, se olhando no espelho com os braços abertos, se achando um boneco de espiga de milho roxo:

\- Sai daqui, Karen. – gritou, quase fechando a porta na cara dela, mas se segurando e pedindo pra ela sair, fechando-a logo que ela tirara a cabeça do espaço vazio.

\- Você está tão bonitinho, Bob. – disse ela, segurando os risinhos com as costas na porta. – Tão fofinho...

\- Não é pra ficar fofinho...Era pra ficar terrível. – disse ele, virando o corpo pra ver as laterais do seu corpo, para analisar toda a fantasia. – Porcaria, porcaria. – começou a resmungar em tom normal, rasgando as partes da fantasia, fazendo Karen intervir, entrar e tentar segura-lo.

\- Tá bom, Bob. Pare com isso.

Ele sorriu com um sorriso maníaco:

\- Agora sim, perfeito. – Eles olharam pro espelho e viram um coringa das cavernas.


End file.
